The Adventures of Tony Cat
by Lianarias
Summary: Jarvis is the CEO and owner of Stark Industries, left to him by his now passed mentor, Howard Stark, who bequeathed everything of his to his student Jarvis when Howard passed away with no children. But what most people don't know about the genius billionaire Jarvis is that he has a cat he's very fond of. A cat named Tony. Eventual Cyberhusbands Tony/Jarvis Tony & Team Friendship
1. Pepper

**So yeah. This is a work in progress. I'm hoping to write Tony's first meetings with All of the Avengers plus Loki, Fury, and Coulson before I actually get into any plot. Not all chapters will be the same length as this first one however. Sorry. Expect me to update eventually. I'm a slow updater.**

Pepper

Jarvis, just Jarvis thank you, had always been a very peculiar man. The public adored him. The man was always polite, never really gave in to the rich playboy stereotype, and honestly women (and men) fawned over his British accent. Which also meant that Stark Industries, bequeathed to Jarvis (who had been Howard's protégé) at the time of Howard Stark's death when he had no male heir, was very easily noted as a major world power. Stark technology was in hot demand. SI was constantly expanding with new business contracts. In short, business was booming.

Jarvis honestly couldn't care less. Well he could, obviously, but the sentiment was still there. But he dealt with SI all the same. The company had been a gift from his mentor Howard Stark, and it would hardly be polite to return that favor by running the company into the ground. But now that SI was booming, Jarvis found himself with a conflict of interests.

Which is where Virginia Potts came in. Well technically it was Pepper Potts, but she had yet to get Jarvis to call her anything more than "Mrs. Potts". Even when Jarvis suddenly appointed her as CEO of Stark Industries, quite out of the blue. Pepper tried to get him to change his mind but he wouldn't be swayed. Throughout her entire speech about how unfit she was for the job, he simply stared at her flatly with a single eyebrow cocked in challenge. And that was that.

Which meant Pepper began spending a lot more time at Stark Tower (Jarvis refused to rename anything of Howard's).

Which was how Pepper met Tony.

Now Pepper had always known Jarvis had a cat. But it was never really an issue with her. She never saw the cat, never had to deal with the cat, was never around long enough to warrant it she supposes. And Tony took her by surprise.

Because she accidently stepped on his tail one day.

It had been a pretty normal day to start. Pepper was easing into her knew CEO duties with Jarvis' help. She needed some papers signed and so she stopped at Jarvis' workshop momentarily, which happened quite a lot. However there had never been a cat sleeping by the door before. So when she took two steps into the room and accidently stepped on something soft, she let out a shriek, jumping backwards.

The thing she stepped on yowled at the same time, shooting off into the lab, just a dark blur against the pristine whites of the lab.

Jarvis whirled around, eyes wide. He had an expression Pepper had never seen on him before. Scratch that, Jarvis showing any emotion was weird to see. The man looked worried. Pepper had never seen him look anything other than cool and composed in her entire time working for him.

"Sir!" Jarvis called, almost running to where the dark blur had last been seen. Pepper blinked, trying to calm her beating heart and also to take in what was going on.

Jarvis had gotten down on his knees and was bending over to look under the tool box in the corner. "Sir come on out," He crooned. "I am sure what Mrs. Potts did was simply an accident."

It wasn't until a head peaked out from underneath the tool box that Pepper actually understood what was going on. The cat. The one she knew existed but had never really cared enough about before to acknowledge its existence.

"I'm so sorry Jarvis!" Pepper exclaimed, horror rising up when she realized she must have stepped on the cat. "I didn't even know it was in here."

"It's fine," Jarvis snapped. "You just surprised him mostly. It's his fault for sleeping in the walking path." A meow sounded out, almost as if in protest of what was said. But even so, the cat crept out from its hiding place, eyes warily on Pepper. Which is when Pepper got her first good look at the cat. It was a pretty small thing, although probably full grown. At first, she had thought the cat's fur was black, but on closer scrutiny it was simply a very dark brown, except the cat's paws and face were white.

Jarvis scooped up the cat, turning back to face Pepper, the cat seemingly quite comfortable in his arms.

"Really though," Pepper started, awkwardly staring at the cat, not quite knowing what to do in this situation. "That is – um, What's its name?"

"This is Tony," Jarvis fussed over the cat. "Although I have accidentally caused habit of calling him Sir. He will answer to both."

"Sir?" Pepper questioned, quite perplexed. Tony perked up slightly at her voice.

Jarvis let out a chuckle, surprising Pepper. She'd can't remember a time when she'd actually seen her boss laugh before. "Ha yes Sir has a tendency to be quite a diva in his own rights." Jarvis explained despite his amusement. Tony gave a yowl from Jarvis' arms and Pepper could almost see him being upset from being called a diva.

But she must just be imagining things.

"You came here for a reason Mrs. Potts?" Jarvis quirked an eyebrow at Pepper. He turned and settled back down at his work station. Tony stretched out in Jarvis' lap and nestled himself in, seemingly to stay. Pepper blinked.

"Of course Jarvis," Pepper took a moment to shake herself back into business. "I have some forms for you to sign."

And that was the end of that.

Except that it wasn't.

Mostly because that damned cat became a permanent fixture in Pepper's new lifestyle as the CEO of Stark Industries.

Now every time she visited Jarvis' workshop, or even his home area, Tony was around. Most likely glaring as well. Tony apparently had decided to hold a grudge. Whenever she entered the same room as Tony he would get up, glare at her, and leave the room. Going who knows where and Jarvis would look sadly after him.

It was ridiculous really. Pepper could get all the misogynic men on the board of directors to like her but she couldn't get this one stupid cat!?

And overall too, Pepper felt bad. It was becoming increasingly clear that this cat was very important to Jarvis. And Pepper was now a major fixture in Jarvis' life. She could tell that she and Tony's seeming feud was starting to irritate Jarvis, after all the man hardly interacted with anyone beside Tony and Pepper these days. Things had to change.

So Pepper did her research and the next time she visited Jarvis, she brought Catnip along as a peace offering.

She found Tony in the small kitchen which was connected to Jarvis' workshop. Thankfully Jarvis was currently preoccupied back in the lab. She wasn't exactly sure how Jarvis would feel about Pepper bribing his cat. Of course Tony seemed to like high places however and so she was suddenly in a predicament of staring up at the cat as it stared warily from its perch on top of the cabinets.

"Hello Tony," Pepper said calmly. She reached into her bag carefully and pulled out the small tub of catnip she had bought from the store. She unscrewed the lid and watched as Tony's gaze zeroed in on the tub in her hands.

Tony stood in his perch, eyes flicking between the catnip and Pepper, seemingly trying to make up his mind.

"Alright here's the deal," Pepper waved the tub closer to Tony enticingly. Tony's eyes followed the tub. "I'm going to give you some of this catnip and in return you're going to make a general effort to at least pretend you like me when around Jarvis."

Pepper felt a bit ridiculous talking to a cat, but this was necessary she told herself. She had to get this cat to like her, for both her and Jarvis' sake. But as the Tony stared her down, she didn't feel quite as ridiculous. It was quite eerie actually, that Tony almost seemed like he understood what she was saying.

She pinched a bit of catnip from the tub and sat it on the counter below Tony before backing away and giving the cat some space. Tony hoped down from his perch immediately. He sniffed at the catnip, then looked towards Pepper. Surprisingly instead of just eating the catnip right then, Tony hopped down from the counter to the floor and came over to Pepper.

Even more surprisingly Tony looked right into her eyes and rubbed up against her legs, purring for Pepper since the first time she'd met him. Pepper stared as Tony once again turned back and finally jumped back onto the counter and munched on the catnip.

If Jarvis noticed anything was up the next day when Tony rubbed up against Pepper in greeting when she entered the workshop, he didn't say anything.

While on the downside she now had cat fur all over the legs of her suit pants, Tony actually continued to enthusiastically greet her. Maybe Tony finally did really like her. Anyhow, the catnip she still brings on occasion can't hurt either.

 **So that's it for our pilot chapter. Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to more. If you want me to write Tony Cat interacting with anyone other than who i've said in the first notes, drop a Review and i'll consider.**


	2. Rhodey

**Woohoo second chapter is here. Prepare for the amazing Rhodey!**

 **Disclaimer: I no own characters.**

When the first explosion went off, Rhodey was so caught off guard he simply stared for a good few seconds. Then all his training kicked in (never mind that he was in New York and things like this shouldn't be happening) and he was running toward the flames, shoving gawkers out of the way in his haste.

Stark Tower, home to SI and it's CEO Jarvis, was on fire. Rhodey heaved deep breaths as he arrived at the scene, his eyes taking in the burning holes in the side of the building, seemingly randomly spaced about but Rhodey figures they're most likely points of importance. There's no doubt in his mind that this was a terrorist attack.

There are sirens convening on the spot but Rhodey was there first and he can see people still trying to escape the burning building so Rhodey runs headfirst toward the danger, helping those left in the building to evacuate. Forty-three people helped to safety later and thirty-six floors up, Rhodey was sweating worse than he'd ever had in Afghanistan and his skin was starting to get overheated the closer he got to the fires. He was just finishing up checking the floor he was on (and honestly mostly considering heading out since the fire fighters had finally arrived and taken over) when a small noise stopped him.

It was just a low cry, the sound of someone in pain, but it was enough. Rhodey darted toward the pile of debris from which the noise came, carefully yet quickly separating the pile only to find…

A cat.

Rhodey stared. He certainly wasn't expecting to find that. The cat was lying on it's side under the debris, it's breathing labored and it's eyes barely open. A pool of blood spread beneath the cat. Rhodey let out a breath, reaching carefully down and picking up the cat gently. The cat's small frame shook in his arms as Rhodey desperately tried to ignore the blood soaking into his tee shirt.

He carried that cat thirty-six floors back down, all the while expecting the tiny thing to grow still in his arms with every step he took. The medic he met at the doors refused to help the dying cat because he said he had more injured people to deal with than someone's pet. Rhodey almost punched him in the face. Instead he forced himself to breath calmly once more as he ran the next three miles to the nearest vet, the cat now limp in his arms but not dead, not dead, NOT DEAD.

…

The cat was a menace. Rhodey should have known the moment he took the cat home from the vet only and it rubbed all of it's dark hair over Rhodey's white sofa, all the while staring innocently up at him. You'd think that since the cat was still bandaged, heavily sedated, and probably still in pain, that the cat wouldn't waste it's energy to cause trouble. You'd be wrong.

Everything on the kitchen counter had been either knocked over or knocked off. Multiple times. Rhodey's left slipper was missing. His favorite blanket claimed in Tony's bed. There were pieces of a toy mouse strategically placed throughout the apartment. And somehow the damn cat knew how to work the TV which was why it suddenly blared on at one a.m. Every. Night.

Rhodey was having the time of his life. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but ever since he'd returned from being stationed overseas, he'd been lonely. Listless. The cat made his life interesting, gave him something to focus on other than his own suffering.

He wasn't an idiot though, he kept an eye on the news. He'd been watching when it was announced that SI's CEO Jarvis had awoken from his one week coma, apparently having been targeted by the terrorist bombings of the Ten Rings. However the news never reported a missing cat. Rhodey couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

It was another week of living with the cat (and Rhodey never did get around to naming him since every name he came up with just seemed wrong) when things changed. It started with a knock on his apartment door. Well not quite knocking so much as frantic banging. The cat followed Rhodey into the hall to investigate. The peephole revealed a blonde man in his early thirties looking nervously around from underneath his dark hoodie. Definitely suspicious.

"Can I help-" Rhodey only got so far before the man tried to push past Rhodey to get into the apartment. What the man only succeeded in doing was hitting hard against the immobile wall that was Rhodey. While Rhodey tried to decide what to do about the man trying to force his way into his apartment and whether or not he will need the handgun he keeps in a drawer next to the door. The cat let out a high pitched yowl, drawing both men's attention.

In the next moment Rhodey was staring down at the man who had dropped to his knees and was cradling the cat to his chest. And OH. It just clicked for Rhodey before dread settled into his stomach. The cat's owner had finally come for him.

"Uh why don't you come in?" Rhodey offered awkwardly, opening the door a bit wider and stepping aside. The man's head snapped up, seeming to have forgotten Rhodey was there. The man then stood up quickly, the cat still cradled to his chest (purring contently he might add), which makes Rhodey so unreasonably jealous because the cat never willingly let Rhodey carry him.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my poor manners," The man rubbed the back of his neck meekly with one hand. "My name is Jarvis." Rhodey blinked at the knowledge that he was suddenly hosting the billionaire CEO of Stark Industries in his small apartment. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he simply led Jarvis into the living room.

"Ah I'm Colonel James Rhodes, but everyone calls me Rhodey," Rhodey gave politely, no matter how much he wants Jarvis to just get up and leave the cat.

They stood in awkward silence as both men stared at the cat who was purring contently in Jarvis' arms, rubbing his head affectionately against the man's chest. Rhodey fidgeted.

"So I guess then this is your cat?" Rhodey asked to confirm what he already had guessed.

"Tony," Jarvis announced, causing Rhodey to look questioningly at him. "His name is Tony. He's been with me for a very long time and I thank you for your actions in saving his life." Jarvis swallowed hard. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him in the attack."

"Ah well, it's no problem man." Rhodey squirmed. "But he's still got to heal some more and there's gonna be some bad scaring on his chest. The vet said that even if the hair grows back over that it'll probably be white."

"I understand," Jarvis' lips quirked into a slight smile. "I'll be sure to take especially good care of him from now on."

"Right." Rhodey muttered. Of course Jarvis would be taking his cat –Tony- back home with him. Another awkward silence occurred.

"Well then," Jarvis stuck his hand out politely. "I'd better get going then. Tony will probably like to be home as well."

"Uh. Yeah, 'course." Rhodey took Jarvis' hand and shook it quickly, his eyes not leaving Tony though.

Rhodey had to show Jarvis out of the apartment and watch as he took his cat with him.

And then he was alone again.

And he hated it.

And the next day he received a phone call from an unknown number consisted almost entirely of the noise of a yowling cat and a frustrated and frazzled Jarvis trying to speak over the noise. Rhodey almost felt sorry for him.

Tony's enthusiastic greeting when Rhodey arrived at Stark Tower made him feel a bit better for missing Tony so badly. And while from then on Rhodey may fuss and complain whenever Jarvis asks him to cat-sit Tony; well, Rhodey has never said no.

 **Well that's one more down, many more to go. So sit tight. And try not to be too afraid. Because there will be more coming. (Props to anyone who got that reference btw)**


	3. Obadiah Stane

**Blame blackdragonfox91 for this chapter! They were like Stane? And I was like Stane? And then this happened.**

 **Warnings: Death of the character who's point of view it is.**

Obadiah Stane first officially met the cat the moment it's claws sank into his leg.

"Fuck!" Stane swore at the pain, shaking his leg vigorously in an attempt to rid it of the cat. It simply yowled and claws dug further into Stane's vulnerable flesh.

Stane was finally able to get a good kick on the beast however, ripping it from his skin and flinging the cat across the room. It hit the wall hard before dropping like a stone to the ground. Stane swore again at the pain and stopped to stare down at the mess his leg had become.

"Well Jarvis," Stane growled, turning back and advancing on the paralyzed man on the sofa. Stane had come here for a reason after all. The arc reactor, the missing piece to Stane's Iron Monger suit. The power source which he had been unable to engineer from only pictures of Jarvis' current Iron Man suit. Stane though, he's here for both the arc reactor and for his revenge against this man who stole SI from him. "Seems you've got yourself a little beast who thinks himself a watchdog."

Stane leaned in close to Jarvis, threateningly. "Too bad the thing had to go and attack me, I might have let it live before." Jarvis made a small noise, his eyes widened slightly, even under the paralysis.

Stane smirked, picking up his handgun and turning back to where the cat had landed from the kick. But the cat wasn't there.

"Cat… come out come out…" Stane called viciously, surveying the room for a place for a cat to hide. It couldn't have gone far after all, Stane was pretty sure the beast was wounded at the very least.

Stane snarled silently when an initial search didn't reveal the cat in the room. It probably escaped, run for its life in terror. Annoying. But understandable. Stane stopped and took a deep breath, centering himself. He could continue to look for the cat, although at this point he didn't think he would honestly be able to find it, or he could just finish what he came here for. For his revenge against this man who ruined years of work. Years spent by Howard Stark's side slowly taking over the company from beneath his feet only to have the ungrateful bastard will the whole thing to his own INTERN. When he ordered that hit on Howard Stark it was supposed to be him, HIM! who received the company!

"Guess the beast lives another day," Stane stalked back to Jarvis. He glanced down at his watch, it was probably time to leave. The idea of staying longer, torturing the man who destroyed his life's work was tempting, but reckless. And if it was anything Stane could be, it was patient. "It doesn't matter anyhow. I've been much more thorough this time. It was so kind of you to will me the entire company in the event of your death. I'm sure people might find it strange, you picking me over Mrs. Potts, but the Board has always liked me more."

With those words he grabbed the front of Jarvis' white dress shirt and yanked it down to reveal… Nothing. Stane scowled. Impossible. The intell had said that the device was installed in Jarvis' own chest. Stane let go of the shirt in disgust. This whole mission, useless then, without the arc reactor.

"Fine then," Stane spit angrily. "Once you're dead I'll inherit all of your things anyways! I'm sure I can find it easily then." He yanked his pistol up, aiming right for the defenseless man's heart.

There was a clack of metal behind him.

The next second something heavy and HARD was hitting him. Stane gasped in a breath in surprise, the glowing eyes of Jarvis' robotic suit shining as Stane was flung through the air. That was impossible. He'd disabled Jarvis' AI and the man himself was still paralyzed on the sofa!

Glass shattered behind him, and suddenly there was nothing but air beneath him. Stane could do nothing but stare up at the flying armor as he fell. There was a moment where everything slowed down, when all Stane could see was that damn cat, sitting in Howard's lab. 30 years earlier.

Then something hard. A forced out scream. And then cool nothingness.

 **Sorry it's so short! Finals and all that!**


End file.
